I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus
by AllThatWasSaid
Summary: It's the night that all his childish Christmas dreams are going to come true, and Peter's excited. When he goes in the living room, hoping to find Santa stacking presents under the tree, he is surprised to find that Santa isn't alone.


The young boy held his breath as he snuggled under the covers of his bed, listening for sounds to come from the family room. It was Christmas eve, and the digital clock on his wall read '11:58PM' brightly, the green light illuminating the room. On any other night, the light would be annoying and disrupt his sleep, but he'd made sure earlier in the day that his dad had set up the clock just in case he couldn't sleep from anticipation. Of course he was awake so late at night; Santa was coming to the tower!

The sound of footsteps caused Peter to squeak, the sound startling him, getting his heart racing. _He's here! He's here! _ Peter chanted excitedly in his head as he shuffled out of bed and crept to his door. The door made not a sound as it was opened, and the 6 year old slipped out of his room unnoticed by anyone, except for JARVIS. Hopefully the AI wouldn't tell on him to his dads, or any of the others that lived with them. All he needed to see was that fuzzy red and white coat and he'd go back to bed.

As he padded quietly towards the living room, he could hear whispers, a conversation. Peeking around the corner, Peter spotted a flash of red and… Black Sabbath? He pressed himself flatter against the wall as the footfalls drew near, but he couldn't get the shocked thoughts out of his head. His dad was talking to Santa Claus! His papa had once said that dad knew everyone there was to know, but it really was true!

Peter barely noticed as the voices hushed and footsteps stopped. Only after a few seconds of silence over the sound of his pounding heart did he dare stick his head around the corner for a better look. His eyes widened to look like saucers, chocolate brown irises nearly overtaken by the black depths of his pupils. His dad, Tony Stark, was indeed standing there with Santa Claus. And they were… they were kissing. Santa's beard hung loosely around his neck, and he had one hand on Tony's hip, the other tenderly held his chin to angle his head for the perfect kiss. As for Tony, he was complete puddy in the coated man's arms.

Peter scrambled back to his room, knowing he had just witnessed something that hadn't been meant for his eyes. He shut himself in his room and buried under a mountain of blankets, stuffing his face in the pillow he grabbed and wrapped his arms around. The scene kept replaying itself in his head and he was caught between surprise and confusion. _Daddy's gonna be in lots a' trouble when I tell Papa…_

If only Peter had looked more carefully, he would've found that Santa's red boots were not fluffy snow boots, but red rubber boots that screamed '_Captain America_'.

**XOX**

As soon as he awoke the next morning, Peter sprinted into the living room. He nearly tripped Uncle Clint and almost ran straight into Uncle Bruce, but he made it to his destination, in his Papa's arms, as he sat waiting on the couch. "Hey there, sonny boy." Steve exclaimed with a smile, ruffling his son's already mussed bed head.

"Papa, papa! I saw him! I saw Santa!" Peter bounced in his lap with energy and enthusiasm that was to be admired.

His papa's mouth changed from a smile to an 'o' shape and he looked amazed. "Wow, no way, kiddo. What'd you see?"

Peter paused at the question and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "Well…" He waved his hand, motioning for Steve to lean forward.

Steve obeyed and allowed the boy to cup a small hand around his ear and whisper, "I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus last night."

It was that moment which Tony chose to stroll into the living room, stretching with grace and groaning in relief as his back cracked. About to make his way over to his husband and son, he stopped when he saw Steve staring at him like a deer caught in headlights, Peter sitting innocently on his lap. "Uh, hey, Cap. Did I miss something here…?"

Clint pushed off of the wall from where he was standing and paced over to Tony, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "I'unno, dude. They were tellin' secrets over there or something. Pete, mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

Every pair of eyes in the room focused on the boy and his face grew incredibly red. "U-uh…Papa…" he stuttered, twiddling his thumbs and refusing to look at anyone.

Steve's lips trembled for a moment before he busted out laughing, falling back against the couch and clutching his stomach. His laughter shook poor Peter and forced tears out of the corners of his eyes. No one else got the joke, but he thought it was pretty damn funny. Calming down and wiping his eyes with his palms, he motioned for Peter to get down before he stood up and made his way past Tony and Clint, back towards the bedrooms. He paused beside his husband, just long enough to pass on the message. "_Apparently Peter saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus last night_," he whispered with a chuckle.

Tony covered his face with his hand, snorting and shaking as he tried to contain his own laughter. Steve smiled at the sight and with a hand on his shoulder, leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Tony's hand fell from his face to the one that was hugging his shoulder. Their fingers intertwined briefly and their noses touched before Steve was gone.

"Be right back, and don't you dare leave a fella out and start unwrapping presents without me!"


End file.
